pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trainer Micah/Archive 5
Archive 1, 2, 3, 4 Reply I have archived it and happy 4th of July to you as well!--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:52, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply Enjoy your time at Arkansas. Silent Songbird (talk) 13:45, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Reply Not sure if you saw, but StarGazeDreamer pointed out that I was reffering the Oddish as my brother, not the user. I don't actually have any brothers. Just wanted to point that out so nothing is awkward. TheWikiOddish (talk) 15:45, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Reply It has no confirmed title or date, it is not confirmed to air later. Likewise, as I said, XY078 aired later because it was an episode meant to accompany MS018. It'll need to come after "Real Life...Inquire Within!" at the earliest if it was to air later. That is not confirmed however, and the situation and background based on the reasoning of why it was skipped is different. For example, the original XY024 which became XY050 and was swapped around in the dub did so because it had to be placed later because of a controversy surrounding the content of the episode. They can easily have the episode in reserve to use in a later US season of the series and have it come before another episode featuring Nagetsukesaru/Passimian. The only other possible reason is to wait until football season to run the episode. "Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!" aired on the day that began. Until there's authentic proof it'll air later, it's easy to list it as skipped from the dub (even if "banned" is a stretch for now) and we'll be sure by the end of the Alola series if they will ever insert it later because they do not seem to care to dub episodes from previous series as "specials" - that's extremely out of the way. Also, Energy X did suggest several months ago (like, last year) about changing the name and content of the banned episodes page to list any unreleased or skipped episodes as well to include clip shows and other episodes not appropriately fitting under the "banned episode" title. The 64th episode of Pocket Monsters Sun and Moon, however, did feature a human character being dressed as a "monkey" (which has been historically used and compared that way to insult black persons; I hate it though that TPCi decides to remove entire episodes to give politically correct leverage as "thanks" to oppressed groups by focusing on controversial or sensitive material in any way or trying to crack down on it or introduce it, rather than just produce the show. Like, how Disney does that sometimes with LGBT people, like with Doc McStuffins. I'm just going to confirm that I'm gay however that doesn't exactly change my stance on that. And it does annoy me to see how they removed the three season 2 episodes featuring Jynx from the English version just because of that and now I have to use the outdated out-of-print DVDs to watch them. It's not like the 4Kids era where that kind of stuff was a target for complaints.) Likewise, any third-party fan source claiming it's guaranteed to air later is purely speculating. If necessary, this could be another reason to change the "banned episodes" page and category to something that would fit skipped episodes that had no controversial reason to be considered "banned". PokémonGamer 22:08, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply Like I said Atharv, we are not certain if we even can remove since it's probably a new feature that the staff has added all over the wiki, so disabling it because of just one wiki seems a bit too far stretched. Also, it's probably because of the new Announcement feature Discussion Moderators are able to see the Dashboard, I have explained that feature on Atharv's talk page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:11, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Movie 21 Hey, how's it going? It appears the Dub version of the movie will be released soon as a new trailer was released on TPCi's YouTube channel revealing the English title and logo for the movie. I'm really excited about it, how about you? Silent Songbird (talk) 15:05, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply That looks convincing. I won't be surprised if both Rowlet and Incineroar evolve and I would love to see that happen. Pikipek: Yeah, that's the same way how Ash has caught most of his Pokémon. I'm sure it will be a good addition to the team and maybe it will make Rowlet happier. Eevee: Ash has always been unlucky with Eevee so I agree with you that either Mallow/Lana/Lillie is likely to get one instead of Ash. Stufful: It sounds unlikely to happen, but I wouldn't rule it out of the possibilities. At first, I thought Poipole would leave Ash's side but it appears the arc will take a deep dive in reference with SM084, and maybe Poipole can become a regular member of the team? The predictions that you have made are interesting and perhaps we'll get to see it happen in the anime. Silent Songbird (talk) 17:32, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply Ok, I saw your messages on both wikias and this is what I have: Yes, I do still need Eyellure at the moment as I already used all my Crank-A-Kai turns this morning. I will trade it Eyellure for Uber Geeko or Arachnia (cuz I have a ton of those). I also saw that you have Psychic Specters, which I currently do not have, I still have Bony Spirits. Here are some tips for the bosses you might face: Headasteam is Fire-Attribute, so carry on strong Yokai that won't take as much damage from that attribute. If you want Headasteam to not attack as much, attack the red & blue dials that appear on both of his sides so lower his attack and soul. In Master Nyadas trial 1, you will need to face several Yokai including Eyesoar, Scarasol, Smogmella & Furdinand. All of them are very strong, but if you are able to do some stuff after Eyesoar's battle, you can befriend him. In Master Nyadas trial 2, you will have to face Demuncher which is actually pretty strong and gains HP every time it defeats one of your Yokai. If you try really hard, you can actually befriend Demuncher! In Master Nyadas trial 3, you will have to face Master Nyada himself. Be sure to bring good healing items and some Choice Tuna to give to Master Nyada to befriend him. Master Nyada can be pretty strong when he inspirits himself, which raises ALL of his stats. His Soultimate also deals big damage to all foes in front. If you do manage to befriend him, he is pretty good in battle, but not as an attacker. He can raise all your Yokais stats and get them stronger. For Grandma's Little Helper, I don't have much. All I know is that Infinipea is extremely strong and all you're gonna have to do is endure it until you win. On the trading part, I will be able to trade if you have the requested Yokai to do so. I have added you as a friend while typing this message, so you should be able to. I do have Baddinyan but its not for trade. However, if I do somehow get two I will trade for Thornyan. Reply Ok, my friend code should be on the trade template on Yokai Watch Wiki. Even though I like to see you are excited, I already have a TON of Arachnia and I would like to have some other Yokai. Remember, the Yokai that are in CAPS are the ones I want and the ones that are not are the ones I am offering. Also, if you see that I have a girl profile, my sister makes it so I use her account since it is more completed. TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:13, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Ready! Ok, I'm ready to trade. I'm trying to connect so you should try to connect too! TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:25, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Ok Ok, for me, Wayfarer Manor is kinda confusing and I don't know how to place Yokai in there. I think in order to do that you have to battle or trade someone online. Can you give it a try and see if we can trade? TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:35, August 12, 2018 (UTC) GTG Ok, I actually gtg, its taking too long. We'll porbably do it tommorow. BYE! TheWikiOddish (talk) 00:47, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted to make you alert Hello,Mike! How have you been? Wish everything's good. Well,just wanted to tell you that I've just noticed dbz people in our wiki. You know,I am a member of that wiki,and I must remind you,that theirs is a really strange wiki,with little to no moderation. The users there just start chatting in any post,so just be careful. Shashank Singh 05:55, August 12, 2018 (UTC)Shashank Singh Update I've updated the page on the Yokai Watch Wiki. I recently recieved Eyellure, Mermother & Cruncha so there is no need for doubles anymore. I will however trade Kingmera for some rare doubles I have. Ty! TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:11, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Reply I saw your post about that user and I've blocked their original account with the reason you've specified. PokémonGamer 10:09, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply It's okay to call me by my first name, I don't consider my real name to be secret, I use it in my YouTube gameplay all the time when it's a game that requires or optionally enables naming the player such as Zelda, Mario Kart Wii (if a Mii with the name is chosen), Pokémon, and Yoshi's Story (for the record in the end credits). I have a famous name as well (even though I'm not the famous baseball player who has that name) so it's not like anyone can use it to find me out or something. Anyway, it's triggered by inserting coding, yes. https://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Maverick013/Introduction_to_Talk_Bubbles And I've seen it elsewhere. PokémonGamer 12:04, August 17, 2018 (UTC) User block The user has been blocked already. Although there's no need for the block, just to change the password. Too late for that now, though. Energy ''X'' 21:36, August 17, 2018 (UTC) Trades I will be able to trade most of the Yo-kai you have listed (I can't give Baddinyan or Badude). If you can tell me what you have for trade I will trade with you. If you have any of the Yo-kai on the list below I will DEFINITELY trade: *Kyubi *Wotchagot *Toadal Dude *Swelterrier *Sailornyan *Robonyan F *Machonyan *Darkyubi *Illuminoct *Zappary *SV Snaggerjag *Wydeawake *Komasan S *Komajiro S *Statiking *Roughraff *Manjimutt *Count Zapaway *Moximous N *Moximous K *Boyclops On another note, I was able to get Gilgaros after getting Auntie Heart yesterday (My third legendary!). If you do have any of the Yokai on the list I WILL TRADE FOR THEM. If there are any Yo-kai you need, I will gladly give them to you. Like Failian and Irewig, I am able to get most of the Yo-kai you listed you wanted. I will be able to get on so be ready! TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:35, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I sent a trade invite! TheWikiOddish (talk) 14:44, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hey. I'll be able to get on on Saturday. I would like to see if we could link codes to unlock the secret mystery dungeon in San Fantastico. We'll do that on Saturday and I'll message you my code when I'm ready and when the time comes, Ok? Thanks! TheWikiOddish (talk) 22:27, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hey Micah. I might be able to trade today but I have other stuff I'm working on. I might get to you. Also I can confirm that Molly on the 3DS is me (I use my sister's account since it is more finished with the game). Anyway, I might get to you if I can. TheWikiOddish (talk) 18:38, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Reply! Yes, I will be able to trade today and I have been collected Yo-kai for trade. I already have the Yo-kai I collected so I was deciding I should trade them. So far, I put Negasus and Insomni up for trade but if there are any requests by you then I will get them. Thanks!TheWikiOddish (talk) 13:40, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Reply Done.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:25, September 1, 2018 (UTC) :Bulbanews gets it from here, which is a reliable source. Good thing to know they've announced it and I'm pretty sure they have an insider from the TV Tokyo network of country-wide channels or something. And yes, we have had information revealed by insiders in the past (such as that list in later August of 2017 I got from an insider from Disney listing all the XY&Z Disney XD rerun premieres and all the Pokémon related premieres up until then including upcoming premieres announced back then, and some of the dub titles and air dates of episodes airing on Cartoon Network, inside information about Season 21 airing on Disney XD which was obtained early, insider contact with the voice director being the only way accepted to obtain the dub character cast for minor one-time characters, etc.), so I'm not all that crazy about my belief there. :PokémonGamer 17:29, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ::My New 3DS battery has long been dead and I've had issues with how to charge it. If I were to consider it broken, I have no problem with finding time to buy a new one. For capture cards, I'm pretty sure I'll get a Merki one someday which I think is based in Germany however it works everywhere in the world for any region console. I'm not all that concerned about 3DS stuff however because I'll only need it when I have to do gameplay videos on YouTube. ::For reference, I have for it: New Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario 3D Land, Mario Kart 7, X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, (still not USUM), and I also have the Smash game for it somewhere which I do have a way to handle recording the Smash games on YouTube. The only games I need for it that I don't have at the moment are the Kirby 3DS games and USUM. ::I do have Nintendo Switch however, though it's not plugged in to my TV, and I haven't used it all that much since setting it up. I do however plan on using it when Mega Man 11 and Just Dance 2019 release (since I'm getting the latter game for it; it's also releasing for the original Wii believe it or not, though the Wii releases of these newers game suck because they are clearly made for modern consoles and thus the menu and picture quality is lacking, and it doesn't have smartphone or Just Dance Unlimited unlike modern consoles, also Dame Tu Cosita will be exclusively accessible through Unlimited due to fan complaints about it being "inappropriate" for JD2019 or whatever due to the song's sexual theme (the title itself means give me your little thing for instance); tbh I had a feeling something was going to happen to that song...). And because Unlimited takes place on the Ubisoft servers, and the song isn't all that way outside of the line for an E10+ game, they could probably get away with it; they did get away with saying "Face down, booty up" and "I have 'em like Miley Cyrus clothes off, twerking in bras and thongs" and those weren't censored for example, even though lines implicating nudity were censored in Super Bass, We Can't Stop, and Die Young, and they have censored "pants" in the lines "magic/passion in one's pants/put my hands in my pants" in Sexy and I Know It, Die Young, and The Lazy Song; "butts" and "strip" were censored in We Can't Stop; in addition, Little Party Never Killed Nobody and Sympathy for the Devil leave the word "damn" in there whereas most other songs censor it; "hell" is in Funplex (CSS Remix), whereas they also censor that as well in most other songs (they censor anything that will affect the rating of the game, not just what official clean versions of songs censor such as the obvious strong language). ::PokémonGamer 12:47, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I read about earthquakes a lot in the Japanese and English-speaking media, you see headlines on it get a lot of hits on Google if it's the latest earthquake that has happened (at least this is the case if you're searching for it in Japanese). The fact that it happened in Hokkaido isn't really special unless it postpones or cancels an episode or something. :::No, I haven't kept track of that Pokémon Go thing you're referring to, so I don't know where it is or if another mod deleted it or something. :::PokémonGamer 14:39, September 8, 2018 (UTC) (reset indent, in order for you to see this) Update: Pokenchi has finished airing their teaser preview of the episode about an hour ago on their program. Dialogue, text translations, and explanations posted here, thanks to me finding a good quality clip to listen to the spoken dialogue from.) PokémonGamer 00:21, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Also, I did just see your message about the inappropriateness of some song lyrics towards the age group Just Dance is geared toward. And yes, they do try to censor minor stuff because they're rated by the ESRB which rates games based on whether that type of thing exists in the lyrics. The wiki for that franchise is more open toward explaining what that kind of stuff they censor is because this site is, for general purposes, supposed to be used by those 13 and older, however they do censor strong language in the trivia sections when they mention the censorship and the song they moved to Just Dance Unlimited had so many complaints about its innuendos that it was obvious it was being complained about because many hated it, of course they did have to censor the moaning sounds with quacks because a child like 6 or 7 years old probably might not know what those mean and that it is not suitable for their age, though the gameplay trailers did leave those uncensored. I don't think Ubisoft was aware of the theme of the song when they decided to put it on there in the first place. ::::PokémonGamer 03:56, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Reply No, the discussions and Discord chat aren't "dying" - this is simply an overstatement by a new user who knows little to nothing about this wiki whose judgment should thus be taken with a grain of salt. This is always how active the discussions and Discord chat have been. PokémonGamer 11:09, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Is it just me or has Recent Blog Posts disappeared? It's so weird... everytime I go to Recent Blog Posts, it says there bout 500 posts in there but I get a blank space and I can't scroll through em... I'm not sure if it's different on computer, but that's what I see when I go to that page with a mobile device. Just wanted notify in case it may be an issue or glitch that needs to be fixed. StarGazeDreamer (talk) 01:27, September 16, 2018 (UTC) A Reply To Blog Bug Yeah, it is pretty strange. As of using my mobile device, I'd usually see a list of recent blog posts in order of the most recent date a blog has been posted, but it gives me a white space. Also, it's okay, there's no specific blog I'm looking for. I just noticed this as I sometimes like to see the recent list of blogs that's been posted, and I just found it weird that there's no blogs displayed but there should be like 582 blog posts (I believe it says?) that are supposed to be displayed but doesn't show. I'm guessing it might've been the recent updates with Fandom? But blogs are still able to be found another way at least, under the regular Blog Post page of the Category page. You just won't be able to see the recent blog posts listed in order, displayed on the Recent Blog Posts page. StarGazeDreamer (talk) 00:59, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Reply Sorry, I've been away for a few days. I'm back to action now. PokémonGamer 21:02, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say leave it open till the end of the month (that is, October 31st as you've said). As for that third paragraph, I've read it and I understand what you've got going on - here's hoping you have good luck with it. PokémonGamer 22:36, October 4, 2018 (UTC) When I tried to have my Mimikyu use mimic on a Transformed Pokemon it said it failed to do so how can I do it? Yoshifan996< Take care Hi Micah I am Vedant from pokemon wiki. I know that your Uncle David passed away but be fine. I was wondering that if you were in trouble or something else. Just take care of yourself. I really feel sorry for you. Please take care. Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk)VedantPokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk) Hiatus It's okay, take your time, and when ready, you can return to us. Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey there It would be great if we could chat anout it on discord. I have joined the Pokemon discord server. Reply Hi Micah I got your message. When I try to login it shows that * We don't Recognize these credentials try again * I tried Many times. But it doesn't happens. Please can you help me Micah. You are thinking that I am any other user. But I am Vedant Micah. Please help me Micah. Hope you will send the next message soon. Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk)Vedant Pokechamp Vedant 1234 (talk) Hi Micah this is me Vedant. Now Do you believe that I am Vedant. As you said I should be active here. I promise you I will always check Messages in my talk page and keep an eye on everyone. I promise that I will be a good member. I request you to promote me. RedMaster 3011 (talk)VedantRedMaster 3011 (talk) Thank you Hi Micah I got Your Reply. Thank you for the tips. I will do all the things properly. Till Tuesday I will try to handle everything. I wish that your Uncle may Rest In Peace. Bye Micah. Thanks for your tips. RedMaster 3011 (talk)VedantRedMaster 3011 (talk)